The Long Suffering Angel 2 Return of the Oracle
by Crazy8ball
Summary: Set 16 years after The Long Suffering Angel, on a hunt in the Underworld Wyatt Halliwell comes across someone who will change the Halliwell family forever.
1. Chapter 1

_Well, due to overwhelming (Okay, so I lied, it's only eight) requests so far, here is chapter one of the sequel._

Carefully leaning over the pool the Oracle breathed a mist over the water and waited, "Hurry up Seer!" the demon beside him snarled, "What do you see?"

The Oracle's eyes opened a little wider as images began playing out in the water in front of him.

"A flash of white

Brilliant night

Your death upon

A witch's knife."

The demon pulled the seer away from the water and slammed him against the wall, "What does that mean?"

The Oracle winced as the rocks poked in his back, "It means that you're going to be vanquished."

"By who?"

"I don't know! The figure was shrouded in a white light. I couldn't make them out. Now let me go!"

The demon backhanded him, it's long, sharp fingernails slicing across his cheek, "I won't forget this Seer."

The Oracle's hand was pressed against his cheek, "You won't be alive long enough to worry about forgetting." He whispered as the demon left his lair.

He moved over to the cushions, the chain around his ankle rattling as it hit the Seer's pool, he'd been raised up in the heavens with the Elders for fourteen years until one night an Elder stole him from his bed and delivered him to the Source. He'd gone from one extreme to another and for the past two years he'd been the Source's personal Seer. (The Source vanquished his last because she pissed him off too much). The Underworld marveled at the fact that the Oracle's innocence still seemed intact.

The black silk wrap that fell from his hips to his ankles parted slightly as he lifted his right leg to work on the lock on his ankle with the athame he'd hidden amongst the cushions.

He had to suppress a cry as the athame slipped and sliced his leg, "How are we feeling today Oracle?"

Still facing away from the door he smiled "I'm well my Lord."

"Why can I smell blood?"

The Oracle hid the athame back under the cushions, "I cut myself on the cauldron. I'm alright. What is it you wished of me?"

"I need your assistance."

The Oracle rose from the cushions and bowed to the Source, his long dark hair concealed the scratch marks. "Consider it done."

He shifted slightly and the Source saw the marks, "What happened?"

"An Unsatisfied customer." The Oracle replied, "Don't trouble yourself my Lord. Place a drop of blood in the pool and I'll find out what I can."

"I wish to try a more direct approach." The Source cut open the tip of his middle finger and cupped the Oracle's chin to face him, tilting his head up the Source ran the blood along his lips then slipped his finger into the open mouth and let a drop fall on the Seer's tongue and said, "Taste."

As the boy closed his mouth he was thrown into a premonition.

_Three teenage girls stood before the Source holding hands and chanting. All of a sudden the Source exploded into flames._

The Oracle's eyes flew open, "My God!"

"What did you see?"

"Your death." The Seer mumbled.

"What?"

"Three women, teenagers…holding hands and chanting. You were vanquished in a explosion of flames."

"What were they chanting?"

"I don't-" the oracle licked it's lips and suddenly he was back in the vision.

_The three teenagers were chanting, the seer turned to the right and his blood froze, The Charmed Ones._

_'The Power of Three will set us free, the power of three will set us free, the power of three will set us free."_

"The power of three."

The Source stooped over and whispered in the shaking Oracle's ear, "Well done my pet."

He nodded, "Thank you My Lord."

The Source shimmered out and the Oracle collapsed back into the cushions and wiped his mouth furiously, the taste of the Source's blood was disgusting.

He went back to work on the lock, he needed out of here.

The sun was setting over San Francisco and Wyatt Matthew Halliwell was ready to go to the Underworld. He'd had the weekend to himself and wanted to go on a vanquish before the family got home.

Sheathing Excalibur on his back and slipping on a black jacket he orbed down to the underworld. Walking through the sand he heard crashes and screaming up ahead. Cautiously he followed the noise and stopped outside a cavern that had a flimsy curtain over the opening, through the curtain he could see a demon slapping a younger demon that he couldn't quite make out.

That's when he heard it,

"A flash of white

Brilliant night

Your death upon

A witch's knife."

Wyatt was suddenly engulfed in a white light as the demon stalked out, grabbing Excalibur he sliced it through the demon and as it collapsed into a pile of ash the light faded.

Looking into the cavern again he saw the Source.

_"Three women, teenagers…holding hands and chanting. You were vanquished in a explosion of flames."_

_"What were they chanting?"_

_"I don't-"_

_"The power of three."_

_The Source stooped over and whispered in the shaking Oracle's ear, "Well done my pet."_

_He nodded, "Thank you My Lord."  
_  
The Source shimmered out and the boy went back to the cushions seemingly intent on doing something.

The Oracle stiffened and whispered, "When three planets burn as one over a sky of dancing light, and magic will rest on a holy day to welcome a twice-blessed child."

"Did you say something?" Wyatt asked as he pushed through the curtain, the Oracle shook his head.

"So I guess you want your future told?" the Oracle asked with a yawn.

Wyatt shrugged, "Sure, why not."

The Oracle rose to his feet and without looking up he said, "I tell your fortune, you undo the cuff on my leg. Do we have a deal?"

Wyatt saw the blood on the oracle's face, "Do you want me to heal your face?"

He turned to face Wyatt and the Twice Blessed staggered back in surprise, "What the hell?"

He turned back to the pool and Wyatt watched in fascination as he blew a mist over the crystal clear water, it wasn't like when his Aunt got a premonition, hers were jerky, this, this was elegant.

After a few moments the Oracle turned back to face Wyatt, "First tell me why I scared you."

"You look like my younger brother. Christian."

"Well, my name's Christopher."

"What was your vision?"

Chris smiled, "Excalibur sings tonight. Two meant to be three will reunite."

Wyatt arched an eyebrow, "And what does that mean?"

"Have you never listened to your sword? And I think the second part might be self explanatory."

"How do I know you're not just a shape shifter?"

"I'm an Oracle. I was raised in the Heavens. By the Elders. I was kidnapped, been stuck down here for two years. The only powers I have are sensing, telekinesis, pyrokinesis and my premonitions."

"Can't you orb?" Wyatt asked, reaching for his sword, "I mean you're half whitelighter right?"

"Yes. _But_ for some reason they," he waved his hands upwards, "didn't want me leaving heavens."

Wyatt raised his sword, "Here goes nothing." He brought the sword crashing down on the chain and watched with awe as the chain shattered into a million pieces.

Chris looked up through his hair and smiled, "Told you it would sing." He paused, "You said something about healing?"

Wyatt held his hand over Chris' face, Wyatt watched in fascination as Chris' head moved toward the glow like a kitten.

"There. We better get going."

Chris looked up, "wait a second. I have something I need to get." He reached in under the cushions and pulled out the small green handled athame. He tucked it into the small of his back and grinned at Wyatt's startled expression, "Protection."

"So we should go to the manor."

Chris frowned, "No. I need to go 'Up there', I need to see Theo."

"Why?"

"Please…" Chris pleaded, he reached out and as he took Wyatt's hand Wyatt nodded, and soon they were up in the heavens.

Chris looked so out of place, in a black silk wrap where everyone else (bar Wyatt) was wearing robes. But then Chris started shouting in the language of the Elders; all attention was on the young oracle as one Elder came rushing over.

Wyatt never understood the language of the Elders but he could tell that this other Elder was trying to calm him down. Finally the Elder slipped into English.

"Chris? Is it really you?"

Chris was nodding, his dark hair falling over his face finally he too slipped back to English, "Yes Theo."

Theo took a step back and surveyed the boy, his hair fell to his shoulders, there was a silver band twisted into a snake on his forearm.

"What happened to you? Why did you leave?"

"It wasn't by choice Theo, you and I both know I can't orb. Someone here took me in my sleep and delivered me to the Source. I've been his Seer for the past two years."

Theo was staring at the young boy, and frowned when he felt it, magic interlaced with blood. He'd been practicing blood magic. Oh no.

"What's wrong Theo? I'm home…"

"You can't stay here Chris."

Chris' voice quavered, "What?"

"You've been practicing blood magic. You know it's strictly forbidden."

"I didn't have a choice! Theo you can't just abandon me…"

Theo looked over at Wyatt, "You've found your family Chris. Go with him. You can't stay here anymore. Not at least until your afterlife."

"Can I go to my room a moment. There's something I need to do."

Theo nodded, "Off you go."

Wyatt followed him to a small alcove and when Chris pushed open the door they both walked in.

"Chris I'm sorry."

Chris turned to his brother, tears glistening in the emerald orbs, "Do you think they'll want me?"

Wyatt pulled him into a hug, "Of course they will."

Chris pulled away and smiled, "I hope you're right."

"What are we doing here?"

"I need to find out who took me. I-" he touched his bed and was thrown into a vision.

_Chris was fast asleep when blue orbs appeared in his room, an Elder dressed in his golden robe with his face covered with his hood; Chris started to stir as the Elder placed a hand on Chris' shoulder then orbed them out._

_Chris' sleep seemed to fall away as they landed on the warm sand in the Underworld, half asleep the young witchlighter scrambled to his feet when he saw the black robes of the Source._

_"Here he is." The Elder said sadly, "Remember our deal."_

_"I won't forget Elder."_

Chris paused the vision (Yes he can do that. Like Johnny on the dead zone), he didn't remember this, walking toward the Elder he bent down a little and to his horror saw that it was the man who raised him, Theo.

_The Elder orbed out and The Source grabbed hold of the boy's arm and shimmered to a small cavern, clicking his fingers a chain snaked around Chris' ankle and his clothing changed from a pair or white drawstring pajama pants to a black silk wrap from his hips downwards._

_"What's going on?" Chris was becoming more and more coherent with each passing second._

_"Welcome to your new home my little Oracle." The Source said, he waved his hand and the boy collapsed back to sleep._

Chris came gasping out of the vision, he stumbled a little and Wyatt caught him before he fell, "It was Theo." Chris whispered, "It was Theo."

"Oh God Chris. I'm sorry."

"Can we go? Please?"

Wyatt nodded and orbed them back to the manor. Chris stared at his surroundings in wide eyed wonder, "This, this is how mortals live?"

"Yeah." They heard breaking glass from the conservatory. Walking out they saw a multitude of magical creatures standing there.

A leprechaun looked up at them, "We're here to see the Oracle."

"The Oracle? You guys are mistaken."

The leprechaun looked up at Wyatt, "Laddie, when a magical being as powerful as the innocent turned into the Source's seer is freed, the entire magical community knows about it."

"Well, can you come back-"

Chris placed a hand on Wyatt's arm, "It's okay."

"Are you sure?"

Chris nodded, "Yeah. Can you get me a big bowl of water and point me in the direction of the most comfortable seat?"

"Yeah, go back to the lounge."

Chris looked at the leprechaun, "If you'll be so kind as to follow me."

Sitting on the couch Chris motioned for the leprechaun to sit opposite, he didn't have to wait long for the bowl and as Wyatt stepped away Chris leant over it and the other magical beings watched in wonder as the Oracle blew a mist over the water. Waving his hand over it Chris' eyes focused then he whispered.

"Step outside the rainbow,

Clouds and shades of gray

The shilalie will fall

On Saint Patrick's day."

Chris came out of the trance and stared at the leprechaun, "I'm so sorry Jimmy."

"What else did you see?"

"Demons slaughtered an entire clan. I'm sorry I couldn't be of more help."

"It's okay laddie." Jimmy nodded understandingly as he stood up and placed a gold coin on the table, "You can only tell me what you see."

"Wait." Chris called. Leaning over the pool he waved a hand over in and his eyes screwed shut, "Bring all the clans together. Cloak yourselves. Ask the fairies for their help. Their magic, it'll vanquish them…"

"Are you sure?"

Chris' green eyes opened again, "Yes."

The leprechaun smiled, "Thank you."

One by one Chris went through the magical beings in the hall, he was about to go into another vision when his eyes felt like they were being used as a pin cushion, he doubled over and cried out in pain. The nymph whose fortune he'd been telling ran out "The Oracle's hurt."

Wyatt ran into the lounge, "Chris what's wrong?"

"My eyes." Chris cried out, "they're killing me."

Wyatt placed his hands on Chris' head and once again let his healing wash over the boy, he heard Chris sigh, "Are you okay?" Wyatt asked.

Chris rubbed his temples, "Yeah, I think so."

"Maybe they should go- you look spent."

"No." Chris said, "I'll be fine."

Chris nodded at the nymph, "You can come back in now."

Wyatt sat down beside Chris and watched him go into the trance again, he couldn't get over how amazing this kid was, thrust from one surrounding to the next and he was so calm about it, willingly helping all these creatures.

"Wyatt Matthew Halliwell what the hell are all these people doing in my house!" Piper yelled.

Chris snapped out of the vision gasping for breath, "W, Wyatt what's going on?"

"Take a breath. Mum's home."

Wyatt got up and walked to the hall and smiled brilliantly, "Hi Mum!"

"Don't you 'hi mum' me. What is going on?"

"Excuse me." A dwarf said, "But we're here to see the Oracle and he can't do his thing with all this yelling."

"Oracle?" Piper looked at her son, "What oracle?"

"Don't get mad okay…I did go down to the Underworld…"

"And that surprises the human race why?" Kit smirked.

"Shut up." Wyatt snarked.

"What Oracle?" Piper repeated.

Wyatt looked at his Aunts, Uncles, cousins, brother and parents, "You need to see this for yourself."

The Nymph whose fortune Chris had been telling walked out, rain was pelting down outside, "Um, the Oracle has well…walked away."

Wyatt's eyebrows arched, "Walked away? Where the hell could he go?"

"Outside I think." She replied.

Wyatt ran to the back door, followed by his family and saw Chris in the middle of the back yard absolutely saturated.

"Wyatt what's going on?" Piper asked as she surveyed the drenched figure in the middle of the yard, when Chris wiped his hair off his face Piper cried out in shock, "It's a demon! It has to be."

"It's not." Leo replied.

Wyatt, followed by his brother and cousins, walked outside, "Chris what are you doing?" Wyatt laughed, "You'll get sick."

Chris held his arms up and laughed, his eyes wide with childlike innocence, "What is this?"

"Rain." Wyatt said with a laugh, "Now come inside."

Chris' eyes locked on to Kit, walking over to him he studied his twin, "You're Christian, aren't you?"

Kit nodded, "Who are you?"

Chris smiled warmly, "I'm your brother."

"Where are you from?" Penny Matthews- Halliwell asked.

Chris grinned pointing, "Up there… and down there."

"You mean you were in the Underworld."

"Two years." Chris replied, he looked at Wyatt, "They're not mad I just walked out are they?"

Prue and Melinda Halliwell simply stared at their newly found cousin in shock, Kit was a twin…

Piper and her sisters turned to Leo, "What?"

"Chris wasn't stillborn."

Piper's eyes were wide in shock, "WHAT?"

"I gave him to the Elders to protect him. After everything that happened I thought it would be best-" Leo didn't get a chance to finish as Piper blew him into a million little blue orbs.

When he reformed she screamed, "You bastard!"

"Piper, you have to understand," Leo pleaded, "I did what I did to protect him. His powers-" Leo was cut off by Piper slapping him across the face and repeating her previous bastard comment.

Phoebe noticed Chris' head snap up then the young boy disappear, "Guys calm down. You just freaked him out."

Wyatt and the others were looking around, "Chris?" finally they saw the raindrops creating a figure a few feet away, "Chris you can come out now, it's okay"

Slowly Chris began to reappear, shaking, the black wrap was clinging to his legs and his hair was plastered all over his face, "I'm sorry." He whispered.

"Didn't mention you had invisibility."

"It only happens when I'm scared." Chris said sheepishly.

He looked up into the rain and laughed, "I like this. This feeling, it's…" he struggled to find the right word, "nice."

"As nice as it is," Kit and Wyatt took him by the arms and led him inside, "we need to get your half naked butt inside and dry you off before you get a cold."

Chris allowed himself to be led back inside, as soon as he stepped foot in the door he was engulfed in a hug from Piper, "Oh my baby…my little baby boy. I love you so much."

Chris took a step back and studied his mother, his eyes drinking in everything about her, timidly he rose a hand to her face, lightly tracing her features with his fingers. Raising her hands to his face she felt the goose bumps on his neck and face, "Oh honey you're freezing. Let's get you dried off."

Leading him into the bathroom Piper wrapped a warm fluffy towel and began to rub him dry. She looked back at her other sons, "Kit honey, could you grab something for your brother to wear?"

Kit walked to the room he shared with his brother and grabbed a pair of green trackies, a t shirt and a hoodie, "Here mum."

Piper passed the clothes to Chris, "Get dressed and if you just sense and orb we'll be downstairs-" she paused at the frown on his face, what is it?"

"I can't orb."

"Why not?"

"The Elders bound it." Chris said simply, "They didn't want me leaving the heavens."

"But how did you end up in the underworld?"

The taps in the bathroom flew off the walls and water began to pour out. Wyatt grabbed Chris and orbed him and Kit into their room, "Calm down okay." Wyatt placed both hands on Chris' shoulders, bending down a little to get Chris to look at him.

"It's just-"

"I know," Wyatt interrupted, "but Theo will get what's coming to him. I assure you."

"What do you mean 'get what's coming to him'?" Chris asked skeptically.

Chris closed his eyes as Wyatt said, "We'll teach him you don't hurt any Halliwell."

A/N: So what do you think? I know it happened a little fast but it sets the scene. Press the review button and tell me what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Here's the next chapter for all you lovelies who went and reviewed for me! Yay me! So I want to thank all of you and Warriora for beta-ing this for me (as you can see, the missing glass of water has arrived! Lol!)

Chapter two

"Wyatt," Chris paused as he pulled on the track pants, "I was raised a pacifist. I will not abandon those ideals to seek revenge on the man who raised me!"

"He gave you to the Source Chris. Just gave you to him, and you're accepting that!"

"Wyatt what are you talking about?" Kit asked, staring at the other two in confusion.

"Theo." Wyatt explained, "One of the Elders kidnapped Chris and gave him to the Source."

"What?" Kit asked in shock, "An Elder?"

Chris pulled the t-shirt on and nodded his head, "But there was a reason behind it. He said something about a deal…_until_ I find out about that. This matter doesn't leave this room. Are we clear?"

"C-"

Emerald eyes narrowed, "Wyatt please." Chris pleaded, "Nobody else can know."

Wyatt and Kit nodded, "Alright."

Chris slipped on the jacket and looked at the zip, Kit smirked, "It's alright. You don't have to do it up."

"But how-"

"Like this." Kit then proceeded to do the jacket up for him.

"Thanks." Chris said uncomfortably, these people were his family. He could sense that, it didn't stop him being absolutely terrified of that maybe they too would abandon him.

Wyatt grinned at the twins, "Lets go get something to eat."

**Downstairs**

Piper was sitting on one of the stools in the kitchen her hands shaking; Chris was alive. Her little boy was alive, she couldn't believe it. It had been a tragedy, Leo had made her believe she'd lost both the adult and newborn versions of her youngest son on the same day.

"Piper," Phoebe placed a hand on her sister's shoulder, "honey, say something."

"How could he do something like that Pheebs? He's our son…" she whispered, "he made me believe that I'd lost them on the same day. Who does that?"

"Piper can we talk?" Piper turned away from her little sister and faced her husband.

"I have _nothing_ to say to you." She growled.

"Piper, I'm sorry-"

"Sorry you did it or sorry you got caught?"

"You have to understand, I didn't _want _to do this."

"Leo you made me believe our son was DEAD! You mourned for him! You sick son of a bitch!"

"Piper I did what I did to protect him! He's an Oracle, _the_ Oracle! If demons-"

"Did you not hear where Wyatt found him?" Piper shouted, "He was the Source's personal Seer! Fat lot of good your method of protection did!"

"Guys calm down," Paige said, "They're coming."

Wyatt and Kit walked in to the kitchen first, followed hesitantly by Chris, his long dark hair partially obscuring the right side of his face and tucked behind his left ear.

"Chris…" Chris looked up and smiled shyly at his mother. Piper moved to the table and patted the seat beside her, "Sit down. Are you thirsty? Hungry?"

Chris chewed his bottom lip nervously, "Um, water would be great. Thank you."

"You sure? You're not hungry?" she asked, pouring him a glass of water.

Piper gave him the glass, taking a long sip he said, "Thank you. Hungry no, tired, a little."

"Oh why didn't you say you were tired!" Piper cried, "We'll set up a bed for you."

"Actually," Chris paused, "cushions in front of the fireplace will do me fine."

"We don't have anything to light the fire with." Piper said with a frown.

Chris held his hand up, a ball of fire appeared over his palm, "Pyrokinesis, it comes in handy."

"Oh." Was all Piper could say, her brow furrowed, _wasn't that a demon power_?

A look of horror spread across Chris' face, "It most certainly is not!" his face reddened with embarassment.

"Wait you can read minds?"

"I thought you said-"

"No."

"Oh…"

"So you didn't know you could read minds?" Piper asked.

"No." Chris replied, eyes downcast , "I'm sorry for reading your thoughts, I didn't mean too."

"Oh honey you don't need to apologise, come on, we'll go get you set up in the lounge room. I think it's about time everyone went to bed anyway."

Piper went to retrieve a blanket from the linen press and left Chris with the rest of the family, who were all staring at him.

"Did I suddenly grow a second head or something?" he asked, eyes glancing up at everyone.

"Oh no." Phoebe reassured him, "Everyone's just a little shocked."

"Yes, I heard them arguing because of me. I don't want to be any trouble, Wyatt said that you'd want me…"

Paige and Phoebe wrapped their arms around their nephew, "And we all do. It's just…it's a shock."

Wyatt, Kit and their cousins, at Leo's instruction had all gone up to bed.

"It is for me too." Chris replied, his shoulders shaking, "I mean, I didn't know I had a family…I don't understand why they didn't want me…and Theo told me I couldn't stay up there anymore because I'd practiced blood magic…it wasn't my fault, the Source made me…if they don't want me I've got nowhere to go…"

"Don't you ever think that this family will not want you!" Paige insisted, "One thing you're gonna learn about us is that we don't turn our backs on family."

Chris nodded and wiped away his tears with his sleeve, "Thank you."

"You're very welcome kiddo. Now remember if you _ever_ need anything you just call your Aunt Paige m'okay?"

"Or your Aunt Phoebe." She grinned.

Chris looked at them, a wry smile playing across his features, "Okay." They grinned and hugged him.

"Okay, enough strangling my son." Piper's laugh came from the door, "It's time for him to go to bed."

Chris stood up and smiled at his Aunts, "Thank you."

"Goodnight." They said in unison, their eyes following him until they left the room.

**Meanwhile, upstairs in Kit and Wyatt's room…**

"We have a brother…" Kit whispered, sitting stiffly on the end of his bed, "I have a little brother, an identical twin…" he looked up at Wyatt, "Why didn't they tell us?"

"I think you need to see this." Wyatt replied, grabbing his little brother's arm and disappearing in a swirl of blue orbs.

"Why are we in a cemetery?" Kit asked, looking around the mausoleum.

"This is our family's mausoleum." Wyatt replied, "Now look at this."

Kit followed Wyatt's gaze and came across the tiny plaque.

**Christopher Peregrine Halliwell**

**13/11/2004 - 13/11/2004**

"They thought he was dead too?" Kit marveled, "But how is he here?"

"Dad lied." Wyatt replied, staring at the plaque, "And the Elders helped him. Chris was living up there until Theo struck some deal with the Source and then gave Chris to him."

"I can't believe this!" Kit cried, "Why would dad do that?"

"I did what I had to do to protect your brother." (A/N: Leo didn't hear the bit about Theo)

The boys turned around and came face to face with Leo, "Chris has a special gift, he's an Oracle. I believed that if he was out of harms way his power could be developed into a form of good. And he would stay good, far away from any demon's grasp."

"You did a good job with that, hey dad?" Wyatt snarked, "Moments before I walked into his lair the Source was with him. He made Chris taste his blood…and it's your fault."

"Wyatt, Kit-"

"No dad." Kit said, taking a step back toward Wyatt, "We don't want to talk to you right now."

"You need to understand, I did what I did to protect him."

"That may be so Dad… but you lied to the whole family. You made mum believe she'd lost Chris. And I, we just can't look at you at the moment." Kit looked up at Wyatt, "Let's go." Wyatt nodded and the two Halliwell witches orbed back to their bedroom.


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Here's chapter 3 posted un-beta'd coz I was in a posting mood this weekend. So enjoy this little bit of fluff until inspiration strikes and I come up with something longer!_

Chapter three

He stared at his mother, "So…"

"So…"

"What happens now? I mean, tomorrow?"

"The boys and their cousins had a road trip planned for the weekend. That gives us some time to hang out. Get to know each other."

"That's not what I meant." He said, sleepy eyes leveled at his mother as he snuggled back into the warm cushions and blankets Piper had set out for him. "What happens…are you still going to want me to stay? I've caused you and your husband to have this massive fight-"

"Hey!" Piper cut him off, "It's not your fault we're fighting Chris."

"But-"

"But nothing." She kissed his forehead, "Now sleep."

Chris closed his eyes obediently and sleep soon claimed him, Piper watched silently as he slept, he looked like the angel she'd seen sixteen years ago, like the angel he'd been raised as.

Piper jumped as a hand touched her shoulder, "He's so peaceful." Phoebe whispered.

"An angel." She whispered back with a small smile, rising to her feet.

"Piper, he's been in the Underworld for two years, I don't think he's anymore of an angel then you or I."

"You know what I mean Phoebe." She replied as she walked up the stairs.

Several hours later Kit was woken up by the sound of whimpering. A crack of thunder rattled the house followed by a fork of lightning and the whimpering intensified.

Sighing, he pulled back the covers and walked out of the room, once downstairs he saw the cause of what woke him up. Curled up in one of the seats next to the window with the blanket pulled tightly around him was his twin brother.

"Chris?" Kit yawned, "What's wrong?"

"I'm scared." Was the barely audible whisper from the window, "What's happening out there?"

Christian smiled at his younger brother, "It's okay Chris. It's just a thunderstorm."

"Thunderstorm?" He asked as Kit settled into the seat beside him, "What's a thunderstorm?"

"It's a way the sky works off excess energy." Kit explained, knowing that wasn't entirely true, and he was too damn tired to go into the full explanation, "You don't need to be afraid."

Another lightning fork illuminated the room followed be another rumbling of thunder, rattled the windows, causing Chris to shake even more. Kit wrapped an arm around his brother, "You wanna come upstairs with me and Wy?"

"If your mother came downstairs and I wasn't here…she would worry." He looked down ashamedly, "Could you stay here?"

"Alright." A swirl of blue orbs deposited Kit's doona on top of them and telekinetically pulled the other chair over for a footrest and after turning on his side a little Chris and Kit fell back to sleep.

It was a cool January morning when Piper Halliwell came down stairs to the lounge and saw two of her son.

One set of emerald eyes opened slowly and a sleepy smile settled over its owner's face, "Hi."

"How did you sleep?"

"Well thanks. Yourself?"

Piper smiled at him, "Good. What's he doing down here?"

"I'm not sure." He replied, "I think he might have heard me last night."

"Heard you?"

"The…thunderstorm…scared me. Kit kept me company."

Piper smiled warmly, "Are you hungry?"

Chris bit his bottom lip, "A little."

Chris nudged Kit, rousing the elder twin from his sleep. Kit sat up sleepily, "What?" he mumbled as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.

"Hey honey."

"Hey mum," Kit said, "what's for breakfast?"

The two boys got out from under the warmth of the doona, Chris shivered slightly as he got up, "Are you alright?" Kit asked.

He nodded, "Fine."

He followed Kit and Piper into the kitchen, "What in the world?" he murmured, watching Piper pull something from the fridge.

"Stores food." Kit whispered in his ear, "Keeps food cool."

"Okay…" Chris trailed off, his eyes following his mother as she went about making pancakes adding all sorts of things to it.

Before long there was a stack of pancakes three deep on each plate in front of the two boys, Chris looked a little hesitant at the pancakes and cutlery, glancing up at Kit he saw him eating and decided to try in. Granted more pancake ended up on the plate then in his stomach to start with but he managed to get the hang of it and it got easier.

Piper was standing beside the table nervously, eyeing the young boy to her left, "What do you think?"

"It was nice." He said after the final gulp of pancakes, "What were they?"

"Choc- chip pancakes. I'm glad you liked them."

"She'll cook them every morning now." Kit joked.

Chris looked alarmed for a minute before he saw the grin break out over his twin's face, he smiled broadly for a moment before he heard a ringing noise.

"What's that?" He asked, looking around him.

"Doorbell, we've got visitors."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Piper looked to Kit, "Take your brother upstairs."

Kit nodded, and taking Chris' hand they orbed to the attic.

Once there Chris turned to his twin brother, "Is she ashamed of me?"

Kit cocked his head to the side and studied his twin, "What do you mean, ashamed of you? Of course she isn't."

"But then why did she want you to take me up here?"

"Because it's a little hard trying to explain why there are suddenly two of me."

"But I'm not you!"

"I know that, she knows that. But we look the same." Kit sighed, "What's mum going to say if someone sees you, "Oh that's just Chris, we've had him locked up in the attic for the last sixteen years. Don't worry. He doesn't bite much, we figured we should release him into society sooner or later."

"Your sarcasm isn't really appreciated Christian."

"Oh bite me."

"No!"

Kit smiled, "I didn't mean it literally." He paused, "You wanna see the book?"

"What book?"

"The book of shadows, been in our family for generations. Come on, I'll teach you a little family history while we wait for mum to get rid of whoever is downstairs."

Chris nodded and obediently followed Kit to the pedestal where the Book of Shadows was residing. Chris reached out to touch it and as he did there was a bright flash of green light and Kit watched in wonder as the light seemed to swirl around Chris.

When the light subsided the younger of the twins grinned, "Now that was amazing."

"What just happened?"

"Oh, about four-hundred years of family bonding."

"WHAT?"

Chris' grin only grew wider, "I'm kidding. The book was just recognising me."

"Recognising you? It's never done that for any of us."

"But you've never been 'dead' for sixteen years, have you?"

Kit laughed, "On Earth a day and already you're the comeback king!"

_(A/N: Mini-chapter, you'll get more next time, okay?)_


End file.
